This invention relates to the class of article known as receptacles, more specifically to articles designed for removable attachment to an existing receptacle so as to enlarge the capacity of the existing, receptacle. This invention relates still more specifically to enlarging the volume capacity of open-top containers used to transport dry materials by truck, by extending the container walls in a vertical direction. These types of containers are known in the industry as roll-off and hook lift container bodies because they are configured to be picked up by, dumped, and removed from trucks having so-called roll-off and hook lift beds. The contents of the container bodies typically may be dumped by opening a rear door on the container body and elevating the front of the truck bed so as to tilt the container body rearward.
The present invention includes an apparatus for temporarily increasing the capacity of a truck container body by extending its vertical walls upward. It also includes the combined extension and container body. To be useful, such extension must preserve the ability to dump the container body by fully opening at the rear. The rear wall of the apparatus is hinged for opening and is fixed to the rear door of the container body so that both open cooperatively.
Roll-off and hook lift container bodies typically are manufactured in various capacities, such as 20 cubic yard and 40 cubic yard, and they are purchased by material haulers in one or more of these size to satisfy their own or their customers"" needs. For example, a waste management company might lease either 20 or 40 cubic yard container bodies to construction companies to contain refuse according the amount of refuse generated and the space available for the container body on the construction site. Because the smaller container bodies cost less than the larger ones and take up less space on site, the waste management company tries to keep in inventory the proper mix of capacities to satisfy all customers"" needs while minimizing the investment in container bodies. This invention provides an apparatus that creates more flexibility in inventory by allowing smaller container bodies to be converted temporarily to larger capacity when larger container bodies are not available, but at a lesser cost than a complete larger container body.
Objects of this invention are a) to provide an extension that may be removably attached to the top edge of a container body to increase its volume capacity; b) to increase the capacity at less cost than buying an entire larger container body, c) to enable one person to attach and detach the extension from the container body; d) to allow the dump door on the container body to continue to operate normally and in concert with the extension; and e) to enable extension apparatuses to be stacked one on top of the other in storage.